


Please don't pick that-

by Terrafilo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Creampie, Gags, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: Dwight and Jake are collecting more herbs for Claudette, however, they stumble upon a flower they've never seen before.





	Please don't pick that-

“Ja….” Five more minutes.

“Ja…...ke.” Go away, I’ll get up later. 

“Jake?” 

“...Yes, Dwight?” Sitting up, Jake rubbed at his sleep-filled eyes, slowly blinking them open and towards the source of his awakening. “Dwight? I’m not being called to a trial, so why’d you wake me up?” 

A meek yelp came from his....acquaintance. Fairfield and him never really talked much, even more so now that there were countless new survivors to interact with. It almost seemed as if the busybody never took a break for himself. Only caring for others, in a sick way, it was almost cute.

“U-Um! I wanted to ask if you were free-”

“I’m not doing anything currently.”

“That’s wonderful! I just noticed that you’ve moved your bedroll further and further away from the campfire,” Dwight somehow was perceptive in these situations. “So I wanted to make sure you were okay!” 

As Dwight stood, he stepped on one of his loose shoelaces, sending himself tumbling backward and over a log. “Ah-!” The crash sounded worse than it looked, probably. Peering up from behind the log, Dwight chuckled nervously, his hands coming up to fiddle with his glasses. “I wanted to invite you to come with me. Claudette asked me to gather herbs for a new pomace she’s making, I thought that this walk could be helpful to you.”

Jake felt some of his tension fade at seeing Dwight fumble, while not exactly sticking the landing, Dwight’s attempt at comfort was endearing. “Sure, I don’t mind, where do we start?” He asked, brushing off his clothes as he stood. Even though Dwight was capable of standing by himself, Jake still extended a hand towards the lanky man, helping him back up with ease. 

Dwight seemed stunned for a moment, holding Jake’s hand for a second too long. “Oh!! You’re really gonna come with m-” He decided to take Jake’s help at face value, the raised eyebrow Jake sent his way dutifully ignored. “She needs us to grab herbs that look like this,” Taking a paper out from his back pocket, Dwight unfolded it with care and smoothed the material out, pointing to various drawings made by their resident botanist. “I know where we can find most of these!” Pocketing the paper, Dwight motioned for Jake to follow, taking a few cautious steps into the woods before walking normally. 

“So I seem troubled?” Jake asked, kicking a stone or two down a path their fellow survivors had used frequently. Something twanged in Jake’s chest, hoping that he wasn’t putting intentions in Dwight’s hands and that the leader really did care.

There was a lull in their conversation, Dwight taking a moment to think of his words before speaking. “Well...You seemed like you’d appreciate some company. If I'm wrong, you don’t need to come, really I-” Dwight’s eyes widened, nearly tripping over his feet again as he saw Jake smile. Happiness is few and far between in the realm, and even just a small glimpse of it fueled Dwight’s drive to make their corner of hell even more of a home. Even just the smile from Jake was enough to make his heart flutter.

The pair walked in silence, save for the occasional yelp from Dwight as they startled a few crows, Jake being the one to gently hold his arm so Dwight didn’t bolt into the woods. 

The path they followed eventually led to a clearing, though Dwight hesitated before stepping into it. “Jake...This doesn’t look like the clearing Claude drew here.” He looked at the paper and back up towards the field, the landmark Claudette marked up nowhere to be found. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, there's a patch of the herb she needs, so we’re in a similar area.” Although confused at their location, Jake reassured Dwight with a smile and a firm hand on his shoulder. 

As they foraged around, Dwight became increasingly happier with each new satchel of herbs they gathered. “I think we have enough? Claudette said to not pick them all...Because then we won't have them any more.” Pausing, Dwight’s hand drifted to an oddly coloured flower. It looked…almost sick, orange veins flowing through the petals. “Jake, have you seen this flower before?” He asked, hand gently cradling it, “It’s really pretty.” 

“Why don’t you wear it then?” Reaching over Dwight, Jake plucked the flower from the ground and gently tucked it behind Dwight’s ear. “Now it’s even prettier.” He ruffled Dwight’s hair before moving to stand. “Shall we get back to Claudette?” 

Dwight could barely contain his excitement and flush as he nodded, trying to agree with Jake, but all that came out of him was a strangled gasp. The flower had jostled as he stood, pollen falling into his face and getting on the front of his shirt. “Jake?? What was that?” Taking the flower back he stared at it pointedly, realizing too late that his vision was crossing. “I don’t...think that was a good thing-” His knees buckled, Dwight’s body falling back onto the ground, hands barely coming back to brace his fall.

“Shit- Dwight!? Are you okay?” Jake kneeled down in front of Dwight, hand reaching out to cup his friend’s cheek. “How do you feel?” Carefully, Jake took his scarf and began to wipe off the pollen that had gotten on Dwight’s face, noting the lidded glaze to his eyes.

“I’m...feeling..” Reaching out, Dwight gripped the front of Jake’s jacket, pulling the two to the floor. Dwight’s back hit the ground, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he felt Jake’s hands plant themselves on either side of his head. “..so good..It’s so hot Jake-” As Dwight leaned up, he pressed soft kisses to Jake’s neck, pausing as he felt the woodsman freeze and grip the earth beneath his hands. 

Jake’s eyes took a quick glance over Dwight, cursing softly at the state his friend was in, though he purposefully left out the heat building in his own core. That flower hadn’t gotten to him too. It was merely a coincidence. 

\---

I suppose it was also coincidence now that he had his tongue shoved down Dwight’s throat, his arm now holding himself up as his free hand was occupied with stroking Dwight’s cock. 

“F-Fuck; Jake-” Dwight tilted his head back, another sharp cry was plucked from him as Jake bit his neck. As his tongue soothed the bite, the hand stroking Dwight slid between his legs and gently circled his entrance. Pleased with Dwight’s response, bucking hips and a pleading moan, Jake appeased his friend and slid a finger into him. After a minute, Jake tested the waters as he slowly moved, curling his finger as he stretched Dwight out enough to take two of his digits. 

Their breaths melted together, Dwight’s high pitched keen and Jake’s low groans bounced off of the trees and echoed in the clearing around them. Dwight’s shaky hands reached up and tugged at his friend’s coat, moaning stilled as he tried to form a sentence. “Ta-Take it off...please Jake- Wanna see you.” Thankfully for Dwight, Jake was a reasonable man. Though pleased at Jake’s actions, Dwight did whimper as the friction on his cock paused in favor of stripping off the heavy coat and shirt; tossing it to the side. Before Jake resumed stroking Dwight, he helped him out of his button-up, the tattered fabric joining the pile. 

“Dwight.” The suddenness of Jake’s voice made Dwight’s hips buck up, pulling a gasp from him as well.

“Y...Yes?” Looking up into the woodsman’s eyes, Dwight felt his heart skip as Jake leaned down, teeth grazing against his throat. “You’ve always been bad at using Iron Will...How about we practice?” It seemed that the woodsman wasn’t immune to the flower's pollen after all.

Dwight’s tie now became the focus as Jake pressed it against his lips, hot breath blowing over the leader’s ear as Jake commanded him. “Open up.” Slowly, Dwight’s lips parted, soon being forced open as Jake shoved the balled up material into his mouth. “Mmn-!” It was hard for Dwight to focus on everything that was happening because as soon as the tie was in his mouth Jake went right back to teasing his cock. 

Trial worn hands slid down Dwight’s body, tugging his pants and boxers down roughly, eyes silently reminding Dwight that the point of all of this was to be quiet. But that didn’t mean Jake would go easy on him. Whatever that flower had done to the pair, Jake was going to take full advantage of it. He didn’t know when this chance would present itself again so Jake drunk in every moan, twitch, and shudder that Dwight produced. 

Jake pressed two fingers against Dwight's entrance, mimicking his earlier actions. Though this time Jake started with a rough pace, scissoring Dwight open as he watched his friend go through several emotions at once. 

With the stimulation he was receiving, Dwight screwed his eyes shut and bit down on the fabric in his mouth. “Mmake-” It was hard to form words around the cloth, it seemed. “Pease…” Honey eyes slowly opened, glazed over with lust and need as he desperately kept the moans pulled back. 

“Iron Will… Means that you-” Jake stopped stroking Dwight’s cock, reaching up to roughly pull his hair and head back. “-don’t make a sound, not a peep.” Jake released Dwight’s hair and sat up, pulling the leader into his lap with minimal effort. “Right?” 

“Mh-...mnn!!” A shudder wracked through Dwight, a tear spilling as Jake bit down on the junction of his neck, lapping up the blood that came from the wound. 

With Jake’s lips pressed against his neck, Dwight felt Jake chuckle. It wasn’t his normal lighthearted laughs, no. This one was deep and husky, making Dwight clench around Jake’s fingers and his breath catch in his lungs. “Your moans are so fucking good Dwight, but, I’m afraid that was a sound. Are you even trying to learn it?” Jake’s words sparked something in Dwight, the woodsman hiding a smirk in his friend's neck as he felt Dwight wiggle around in his lap. He didn’t need to see Dwight, Jake could practically hear him. 

‘N-no! No! I’m trying, I’m really trying I promise!’

“Naughty boys who don’t keep quiet get punished, you know.” Truthfully Jake knew that this would only spur Dwight on, already too far gone in watching and feeling him squirm around. “Wrap your arms around me,” He said, tongue now lapping over Dwight’s earlobe, teeth nipping and tugging on it. 

Obliging, Dwight nearly whimpered as he held onto Jake tightly, feeling the fingers inside of him leave his body. Now it was Dwight’s turn to rest his head on Jake’s shoulder, breath heavy as he tried to calm his nerves. 

What did Jake mean by punishing him? He supposed he’d get to that eventually.

\-----

It had been a few minutes? Hours? Dwight didn’t know. In his defense, keeping track of time was hard when he was being fucked open on Jake’s cock. With each thrust of Jake’s hips and bite to his throat, Dwight’s walls spasmed and tightened, leading to a series of grunts and growls from Jake. “Doin’ so good, so fuckin good Dwight, keeping quiet for me, such a good boy.” Hearing Jake praise him made Dwight’s insides melt, cries for more bubbling up but never spilling.

Crying out wasn’t an option for Dwight, he was making sure that he followed Jake’s rules. The ‘punishment’ that Jake had taunted Dwight with was cruel in the most pleasurable way. 

\--------

_ Jake had moved the pair so he could lean against a boulder that the clearing had, making sure Dwight had both knees on either side of his lap. Dwight could feel Jake nuzzle his neck, pressing soft kisses along it as Jake positioned his cock against Dwight once again. “Ride me.” _

_ Quickly, Dwight pulled back and cloudy eyes blinked away the tears that had collected there, a soft noise of confusion left the leader.  _

_ “Ride. Me.” Growling, Jake roughly thrust up, only giving Dwight the satisfaction of feeling the tip slide in before being empty again. “This is your punishment Dwight, you’re gonna ride me until I cum. And when I do, I’m gonna fill you up and fuck my cum so deep into you that you’ll see stars.”  _

\--------

Dwight had listened to Jake, his thighs now burning from the effort that riding him took. He stuck to the punishment, and Jake stuck to the reward, his hips still reeling from the pounding he took once Jake had cum. 

“Good job baby, You’re behaving so well…” Jake’s soft voice was criminal, lulling Dwight into a false sense of security. He’d done well enough to not get punished further. 

..Right? 

When he felt Jake’s hands slide down his body and roughly grip his hips, Dwight’s mouth went dry. 

Wrong.

Thinking quickly had saved him from the second round of punishment, biting down harder on his tie to stop the sob from breaking all of the progress he made. Jake had started the pace again, roughly bouncing Dwight on his cock as he kept his eyes on Dwight’s expressions. Watching honey eyes flutter shut with every thrust, jaw flexing as he tried to keep mute, how Dwight’s hands twitched and gripped his shoulder. It was addicting to have this man bend to his will. Every movement had Dwight shuddering and bucking his hips, desperately wanting Jake to pay even a little attention to his own neglected cock. It bobbed heavily with each thrust from Jake, precum dribbling from his tip, a silent plea that he needed more. 

This game of theirs had gone on long enough, Jake mused, one of his hands parted from Dwight’s hip to reach up and tap Dwight’s cheek. “You can take out your tie now.” The reaction was near-instantaneous, Dwight taking a moment to turn his head to the side and spit out the fabric and look towards Jake to say something. He didn’t have the chance to, lips being claimed by Jake as the woodsman pushed them back down again. One of Jake’s hands gently cradled Dwight’s head, the other keeping their hips firmly pressed together. “Mm’n sorry..” Pulling back, Jake’s cheeks were flushed, it seemed as if whatever happened to them was wearing off. 

“N-No! Don’t...don’t be. I-” Dwight paused to catch his breath, turning his head to shake off his tears. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time..is... it a bad time to say that I like you?” 

Now it was Jake’s turn to laugh, hands resting on either side of Dwight’s head, the position all too familiar to the men. “No...it isn’t.” Leaning down, their lips gently brushed together, a chaste kiss that seemed nearly out of place. “I like you too.” Jake carefully rolled his hips, smirking at Dwight’s soft gasp and shudder. “Sorry I touched the weird plant without asking Claudette first, I won’t do it again...with other new plants.” This time, the rhythm Jake set with his thrusts were gentle, coaxing out moans from Dwight.

Now that he didn’t have to silence himself, Dwight was much more shameless with his mewls and cries. “I-Is that so...I take it you’ll pick this one again?” He giggled breathlessly as Jake snorted and rested his head against Dwight’s neck. 

“Definitely.” 

The pace slowed ever so slightly, Jake’s movements became more deliberate, wanting to hit that one spot that would really make Dwight see stars. Leaning back up, he kissed Dwight again and drunk in all of his noises. As much fun as teasing him turned out to be, Jake did miss hearing the leader’s symphony of gasps and sounds. 

Their kiss broke for a moment, Dwight tilting his head back as he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him, eyes closing in near bliss. “Jake- ah! Right th-there!” Dwight’s hips bucked, relishing in the feeling of Jake angling his thrusts and focusing on hitting that spot. 

Unlike their previous coupling, the pair couldn’t last for much longer, Dwight’s moans rising in pitch and Jake becoming more vocal as they reached their last peak. 

“Fuck- Dwight where do-” Jake was interrupted by Dwight pulling his head down for another bruising kiss, pausing only momentarily to breathe out a desperate “inside of me, please!” 

Complying with his friend's request, Jake bit down on Dwight’s lower lip, his last cry and moan fueling Jake’s last few thrusts. Dwight felt Jake’s hips stutter and still, cock buried deep within him as he came, his own cum soon painting his chest. 

As their high waned, Dwight closed his eyes to relax into the grass below them. Jake joining him, rolling off of Dwight with a huff. The quiet lull between the two was nice, only broken by Jake’s soft question, “Did I hurt you?” and the lull was forgotten as Dwight wiggled closer, his back to Jake’s chest. “No...Hey, Jake?”

“Mm?”

“Sorry our relaxing excursion turned into... this...I really wanted to make you feel better.”

Leaning on an arm, Jake used his free hand to stroke Dwight’s side, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “You did. Besides, this trip wasn’t a total disaster...new herbs for Claudette, and,” He paused, looking into Dwight’s eyes as the leader turned to face him.

“...and?”

“And I got a boyfriend out of it.”

Jake braced himself for Dwight’s rebuttal to his statement but found himself pleasantly surprised as Dwight pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

They both had their answers, now content to relax in the afterglow, grateful to have the opportunity to forget where they were. Only focusing on the sounds of each other breathing, and their hearts beating as one.


End file.
